Someday
by loverofwomen
Summary: Bella has spent her days and nights dreaming about the day Jessica and her kids come to live with her. And Edward. It's complicated, it's real, it's full of smut and sweetness. Although they're in a poly relationship, the focus of this is the girls' relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is sort of a prequel to California Dreamin, I suppose. For Her, because she brought magic to my life. In this story, there are no gimmicks, no hitting exact word counts; just love, dreams, wishes, and hope wrapped up in these words.

No infringement of any kind is intended.

* * *

Someday, I always told myself.

Someday, it will be different.

Someday, she'll be here, her hand in mine.

Someday, I won't have to miss her, my heart aching with each beat.

Someday has finally arrived, and I've been giddy for hours. Days, actually. I tried not to allow myself to get too excited about the idea that someday she'd be here with me, but spent countless days and nights daydreaming, building our life together in my head time and time again. I've had this particular day planned for months.

She's asleep next to me, and I'm hesitant to wake her up. Jessica has no idea what the significance of the day is; I haven't told anyone about what I wanted. Well, technically Edward knows, since he's agreed to watch the kids. I wake her up with soft kisses, and hold her in my arms, like I've only been able to do on weekends and special occassions we've found ourselves in the same city. I can finally wake up next to her for more than three days in a row, and the thought makes my tear up.

I have to somehow make it to 6PM without spilling our plans for the night; not the easiest feat for someone like me, who hates keeping secrets, even good ones.

Finally, it's dark outside and my stomach rumbles — in anticipation and nervousness as well as hunger.

"You need to get ready," I say, sneaking up on her in the kitchen.

"I was just going to get dinner out."

"Not ready for that," I say, rolling my eyes. "We're going out."

Her whole face lights up. "We are? Are you sure you guys are ready for that adventure?"

I laugh, because the answer to her implied question - if we're ready to go out with all the kids - is no, we're not. It's only been a short time since our houses merged, and everyone is still trying to find their footing. Beyond that, I need her alone.

Backing her against the countertop, I whisper, "_We_ are." I lean in, kissing her lips softly. I should know better by now, though, and she opens her mouth, her tongue seeking out mine. I indulge in a few minutes of just kissing her, not worrying about who might walk by… finally having her in my arms to kiss. "I'm taking you on the first date we never got."


	2. Chapter 2

No infringement is intended.

* * *

We did everything ass backwards. We fell in love and were intimate before we knew everything about each or, or even lived in the same town, or state. We didn't have time to date; our lives had been on such drastically different paths, suddenly colliding and exploding into something new.

But sometimes, magic happens. Life shows you what's really important and redirects you.

I've never been happier, or, truthfully, had harder days, since I met Jessica. My whole life was turned upside down by the realization that I loved her. There we days we barely spoke because of circumstances, never by choice. Those days threatened to crush my soul, but I made it. We made it.

"What should I wear?" she asks, bringing me back to the moment. No more daydreaming required.

"Something comfortable, but a little dressy." I pull open the weather app on my phone and double-check. "And a sweater, maybe."

"Are you changing?" I can see the look in her eyes as she asks, and I know it's going to take everything I have to not get naked and forget our dinner plans.

There will always be time for that, though. I've waited too long to take her on a proper date, and I don't want to get off-track.

"Yes, and if you're good, I'll let you help pick out something sexy for underneath."

We make our way to the shared closet, our hands joined. She lets go first to head to her side, and I pick through my clothes, trying to figure out what I should change into. This is probably the one part of the night I haven't thought much about, clothes not being a top concern.

Jessica is done before me, so by the time I'm changed and out in the living room, she's got her purse in hand, impatiently bouncing in place.

I turn to Edward. "Any last questions before I take her away for the night?"

"No, just leave your phones on."

We're out the door after goodbyes, and on our way to our first stop. Jess is bundled up and when we arrive at the restaurant, I delight in helping her out of her scarf and coat. We do the usual dance when we're seated — will we sit next to each other or across from each other. As usual, we exchange a look and sit next to each other.

It's a subtle but welcome reminder that neither of us wants to be far apart for long anymore, even if it means it's only a table between us. Instead, we can hold hands discreetly, kiss, and touch each other. Of course, people are bound to notice, but we're past caring. Let them look. Let them see and witness the magic.

My hand squeezes her thigh as we open our menus, listening to the waiter tell us about the specials of the day. I've been here several times and I already know what I want, so I'm mostly pretending to look at me menu, when really, I'm sneaking looks at her.

When the waiter brings our drinks, we order and then have a few minutes of quiet time before the food arrives.

"Happy day?" I ask.

She leans into me and kisses me. "The happiest."

"You're not ready to leave yet over the hair in the sink?"

Jess laughs and bites my lip.

"No. Good luck getting rid of me now."

"Never letting you go," I say, curling against her side. "You're just stuck with me."

"We're pretty much the luckiest."

"I know. We totally are."

I pick my drink up and take a long sip, watching as she does the same. The giddy excitement of being out in public, having a drink, having her here with me after our shattered, brief separation… it all bursts out of me in a fit of giggles.

"I hope you always look at me with that look in your eyes," she says sincerely.

I know that I will.


	3. Chapter 3

No infringement is intended. For you, love. It's always all for you.

* * *

Instead of answering her with words, I lean over and kiss her again. My heart beats faster and I squeeze her hand, then hold it in my lap.

When our food arrives, we eat mostly quietly, sharing bites and smiles.

"Dessert, ladies?" the waiter asks, clearing our plates.

It only takes one shared glance before we're looking at the dessert menu and discussing our options, then ordering.

"I'm not ready to go home," she says, her eyes fixated on my lips. The mixed message almost makes me laugh.

I smile. "That's good, because we're not headed home after this."

"We aren't?" she asks, perking up.

"Duh." I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Did you think it was just dinner? This is a first date. I'm a classy lady. I have to woo you before we go home."

Jess picks up on my subtle implication, and laughs. "I like the way all of that sounds."

"You should," I say, waggling my eyebrows.

"So," I say, forking a bite of my lemon tart. "What's bugging you the most about living with us?"

She looks caught off-guard for a moment, then deep in thought. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well, just know that once you think of it, you can tell me. I don't want you to be unhappy if it's something we can easily fix."

We smile at each other and finish our dessert, the magic bubble of happiness surrounding us. The bill gets paid, and we walk out hand-in-hand. I'm warm and fuzzy from her love, and I open her car door before going to my side.

"Did you ever think we'd get here?" I ask, as I start the ignition.

She looks at me thoughtfully, and I can tell she's carefully weighing her answer. So much happened in her life that I still don't know about, most importantly during the days we were forced to be apart.

"Yes," she says. "I had to keep faith we would, or I'm not sure I'd have made it."

My eyes threaten to overflow with tears because I know _exactly_ what she means. There were nights I would lie in bed and stare at the ceiling, wishing so hard she was next to me in bed.

I swipe at my eyes. "Sorry. On to more fun things."

"Where are we headed next?"

"I know you hate surprises, but put on your big girl panties because I'm not revealing our plans."

"Mean," she says, shaking her head.

I laugh. "The meanest."

She takes my hand in hers and my breath catches in my chest. I can't explain the tightness in my chest, or the way she makes me feel, but when she makes a move first, it always catches me off guard. I still expect to be the girl that gets politely rejected, especially by people as amazing as she is. Her body is gorgeous, but even more, her heart overflows with kindness and goodness.

I park the car and she looks up and out the window; I realize then she'd been staring at me, which makes me blush.

"Bookstore?" she asks, slightly confused.

"Yes." I grin at her, squeezing our hands. "Do you know how many times I've been here and thought about the day I could bring you with me?"

She laughs. "Well, yes, mostly because you texted me at least half of them."

"I'm glad that you realize there were even more that I didn't text you about."

She gives me a pointed look and we stop walking. Her hands slide around my waist and she pulls me closer, almost nose-to-nose. "I know you."

"Sometimes, I think you know me better than I know myself," I whisper.

Her lips are soft and warm against mine, just the right amount of wetness against silky skin as they slide together. I can't help but hum, every moment of her feels like a gift. Like I've won the lottery and the supply is endless, only it isn't money, it's something infinitely better: love.


	4. Chapter 4

No infringement is intended. Someday, my love. Someday.

* * *

Inside the bookstore, we browse the shelves and kiss in abandoned aisles. We only get caught once, but that's all it takes for us to turn into giggling teenagers, gleefully holding hands and stealing dirty glances at each other.

"Are we buying anything?" she asks.

"I don't know. You wanna get a hot cocoa and sit for a minute?"

She nods, pulling me to the coffee bar area. We order and wait for our drinks, then sit at a small table. There are people all around us, the shopping area bustling on a Saturday night, but we hold hands and our knees touch without restraint. I think back to when I cared, when I held back from showing her exactly how I felt, and shake my head at myself. There have been too many near-misses by now, and not a moment will pass that I don't make her feel as cherished and loved as she is.

"God, I love you," I say. It comes out of my mouth before I even think about it, and I laugh, certain she's sick of hearing it.

Her lips turn up into a smile and I want to bite at them.

"I love you, too."

"Are you tired of me saying it yet?"

"Nope," she says. "Don't think I'll ever be."

"That's good because I seem to be incapable of stopping myself."

Like idiots, we sit there and sip our drinks, not saying a damn thing… just smiling. Just soaking in the moment together. There are times I grab her scarf and pull her closer, kissing her as my thumbs lightly trace against her neck.

"Ready for the next part?" I finally ask.

Her expression turns naughty in all the right ways. "Umm. Does it involve going home?"

"Not yet. I have more plans before I seduce you."

"Damn it," she says, faking disappointment.

"What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't treat you to the best first date ever?"

"Well, as long as the date ends with you taking advantage of me, I guess we're fine…"

I laugh, raising my eyebrows. "Doesn't almost every night end that way?"

"And some mornings, too."

"Damn right."

I stand up and take her hand in mine. Back in the car, I turn the heat on and contemplate what order I want to do things in. Once I've decided, I punch the name into my phone and get directions. My smile is gigantic by the time we arrive and I park.

Jess turns in her seat and looks at me.

"We're not here to watch, are we?" she asks, her head inclining toward the building.

"Well, I do know how much you love to watch… But no."

She smacks me, but quickly gets out of the car, an excited expression all over her face.

"Will you catch me when I fall?" she asks, holding onto my arm.

I stop walking and look her square in the eyes. "Every single time, love."

Once inside, I pay for our skates and we store our shoes, lacing up. I'm nervous, but I'd never let her know that. I haven't skated in years, truthfully, but I'm about to fake it 'till I make it.

"Ready?" I ask, taking her hand in mine.

She nods, and soon, we're fumbling on the ice. A few times, I think maybe I've made the wrong choice, but then she collapses into my arms, a smile so wide I'm not even sure I've seen her that happy before (outside of bed), and I know it was the best idea.

We cling to each other, arms or hands almost always linked, and sometimes dragging each other down more than holding each other up. It's fun, though, and there's something carefree about gliding on the ice with her.

By the time we exit the ice, her cheeks are pink and we're both sore in places we'd long ago forgotten about.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we headed home now?" she asks, buckling into her seat.

"Yep." I smile and lean over, kissing her.

Jessica sings along to the radio as I drive, and our hands stay linked between us. Her thumb smooths over my skin in an almost constant stroke, and the reassuring gesture warms me.

The house is quiet when we arrive, all the kids long asleep. We find Edward in his man cave and make our way to the master bedroom we've customized.

"I've waited all night to take this off," she says, pulling my shirt over my head. Her hands immediately move to my breasts, tracing the edge of the bra she picked earlier. As her fingers dip into the cups, lightly pinching at my nipples, she smiles. "You're so sexy."

I shake my head and laugh, the typical reaction she gets from me.

After I unbutton her shirt, I push it over her shoulders, following my hands with my lips and trailing kisses onto her soft skin.

"Bath?" I ask, having planned a luxurious bubble bath for us. I'm just not certain I want to do that anymore, or if I want to move straight to crawling under the blankets. As much as I want to sink beneath super hot water with her, I want to feel her skin and have freedom of movement as I bring her pleasure even more.

Jess shakes her head, her fingers making their way to my jeans. When she's gotten them unbuttoned, I step out of them and watch as she does the same. I'm glad she's thinking the same thing I am, and we walk to the bed, grinning.

She's wearing a bra and panty set I bought as a gift for her a few weeks back, and she picked out one of my favorites for me. I don't feel self-conscious as we lie down and our hands roam, I just feel her eyes on me, appreciating and loving me. I reach for the clasp of her bra first, impatience taking over. Once I've flung the bra across the room, I lavish her breasts with attention.

I shift her body so she's on her back and straddle her, my knees framing her hips. My tongue circles her nipple before my lips close over it and pull, sucking as much as I can into my mouth. As it slips back out, I let my teeth scrape along the thin skin, and watch her reaction carefully. Jessica moans softly, lifting her body and pressing against me, seeking more. I'm only too happy to give it, and switch my attention to her other breast.

The smile on my face widens around her breast as one of my hands snakes down from her nipple to her pussy. I stroke slowly over the silky skin, not intending to make her come just yet. Her whole body sings beneath me, an instrument of our shared pleasure. She's panting and making the sexiest noises when her fingers thread through my hair and pull. It's just the sign I need and my fingers push between her lips, stroking closer to her clit but not quite over it just yet.

Circling and teasing, I don't push my fingers inside all the way, but continue to tease her. As best I can, I try to sprawl my hand and use my thumb, but I'm distracted by her breasts still, and frankly, holding myself up. This position just won't work for much longer, I realize, and I leave her upper body with one last cheeky bite to her nipple.

Her hands don't leave my hair as I focus on her pussy with my mouth. My fingers are still teasing her and my lips and tongue join in, licking and lapping at her as she races higher. I move my eyes up to watch her face as she comes, one of my favorite sites in the world, and sure enough she rewards me with the beautiful sight a few seconds later.

Carefully, I withdraw my fingers and slow my mouth against her body. I love watching the little aftershocks wrack her body, so I don't stop entirely, I just slow down. She moans softly, her nails scratching at my scalp instead of tugging now, and I almost purr right into her body.

After a few kisses to her thighs and around her abdomen, I make my way up her body and into her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

We remain quiet for a few minutes, breathing each other in and basking in the afterglow of the expression of our love. I'm just nodding off to sleep when she starts kissing my face. She doesn't start at my mouth; her lips feather over my closed eyes, and then my brows, my nose, my cheeks, and my chin. By the time she gets to my lips, I'm smiling widely.

"I love you," she says, and it hits my heart like an earthquake. Every time she says it, it still pierces straight through to my soul, making me question everything I ever thought about love.

Her attention is soon redirected from my face, and her hands and fingers make paths all across my body. Every part of me feels alive as she touches, kisses, and bites. Her wet lips surround my nipple and my fingers rake through her short hair, tugging and begging.

Jess continues her path down my body and I'm nearly delirious when she gets to where I want her. Between my legs, she loves me perfectly. It hasn't been long since our first time, but the way she's learned my body has been amazing. Of course, we've had plenty of opportunity to learn each other, but I know she's paying as much attention as I am to her; it shows in the ways she touches, licks, pinches.

Before I can even think to try and delay my orgasm, it's crashing through my body in uncontrollable waves. Everything tightens and I try not to suffocate her.

Laughter bubbles from my mouth as I come down, a not unfamiliar reaction to an intense orgasm.

When we're wrapped up together again, her tongue pushes into my mouth as we kiss. My leg is slung over her hip, and our bodies can't seem to stop.

"Could you just not be this smart, and amazing, and wonderful of a mother, and so damn sexy?"

"You're hilarious, Bella," she says.

"I'm completely serious," I say, cupping her breast. "How did we just both come, and already I want to fuck you again?"

Well into the night, we nap, we play, we laugh, and we love.

In the morning, sticky hands reach and touch my face, waking me up.

"Hi there," I say, peeling one eye open and coming face-to-face with our youngest.

"Hungry," she says, drawing the word out like she's a zombie.

"Tell you what, lovie," I whisper, realizing everyone else in bed is still asleep. "Go put on some clothes and tell your brother and sisters to get ready, too. I'll wake the grownups and we'll go get brunch, okay?"

She woops and skips out of the room, doing my job for me.

"Was that Leah?" Jess asks, kissing my shoulder blade.

"Yeah. I promised her brunch."

"Oh, Jesus. Are you insane?"

"Well, clearly…" I say, motioning to the room and referring vaguely to our lives. "Come on, it won't be that bad. There's only six of them, and three of us."

Jessica barks out a laugh. "Only six," she mutters.

We wander around each other after waking Edward up, all of us getting ready quickly. When we get into the living room, everyone's gathered around the TV playing a video game and periodically arguing.

"Let's go," I say, motioning all the kids to the car. Thankfully, the older kids help, too.

The drive is short and when we arrive and ask for a table of nine, it takes the hostess by surprise. Edward shoots me a look, laughing, as I'm sure we both recall a day long ago when we joked about needing tables for nine. At the time, it was a luxurious fantasy, or so it felt like. The reality is far, far better than I ever could have imagined.

At the table, we're seated strategically — Jessica sits next to me, and Edward across from us. On either side, we keep the younger kids at an arm's length, but the truth is, everyone is pretty self-sustained.

As usual, my eggs benedict are perfect, and everyone is mostly quiet as we shovel food into our mouths. Of course, Edward's leg is also reaching out and resting next to mine, and Jessica's hand plays beneath the table with the seam of my jeans.

"Hey," I say to no one in particular, "who wants to go get their toes done?"

Jess smacks my arm. "Are you seriously pushing your luck today?"

I laugh. "Unclench. It's going to be fine."

The table has erupted, the girls chattering about what color they want, and my smile is back on my face. "You coming?" I ask, my eyebrow lifted.

"As if you'd be able to handle them alone?" she counters.

"Hey, I could totally do it. Why do you always forget what a badass I am?"

She squeezes my hand. "I don't ever forget."

"So, do you want to get your toes done, or do you want to relax at home while I take these hoodlums?"

Her eyes close, like she's contemplating which option she really wants. "I want to get my toes done. I can relax tonight, right?"

My smile widens. "There's always after bedtime for that. Or other things."


	7. Chapter 7

I look down the shop at the row of girls in chairs. _My_ girls in chairs. Of course, the smaller girls get an easy pedi with some polish on their toes, but Jessica and I get the deluxe treatment, indulging in trashy gossip magazines as we relax.

When our toes are done, we head back to the house. It still makes me shake my head and laugh, thinking about it. We're all together. Every day, I get them.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by the sound of seat belts unbuckling and kids flooding out of the car, and I realize I've driven home on auto-pilot.

"You okay?" Jess asks as we walk into the house.

"Yeah, just lost in thought," I say with a smile.

Before anyone can claim being bored, I walk to the craft room and survey the disaster. I clean up a few things, then wander off to the play room.

"Who wants to color?"

At the round table in the craft room, I spill the crayons out from their container and we dive in. It's just the two youngest kids and me, but it's exactly what I need.

"Should we put these on the fridge?" I ask, when all three of our pages are full f color.

Leah leads the way and puts the pictures in strategic places.

"Okay," I say, touching each of their shoulders. "Off to play, then."

In the kitchen, I pour a cup of tea and sit at the table, checking my email, twitter, and the various other websites I frequent. I think about dinner, and school lunches for the week, and bedtime. After I balance the bank accounts, I put my empty mug in the dishwasher and wander off to break up a fight. As I pass our room, I realize Jessica's in there watching TV. Once I'm sure no one's going to kill anyone else in the play room, I climb into bed next to her.

"Say Yes?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She smiles at me and rests her hand on my thigh as we watch bride-to-be after bride-to-be try on dresses. I've known for so long that she'd be in my life forever, and I eagerly look forward to the day when I get down on one knee and ask her to marry me. There are no words for how much joy she brings to my heart, and how much we have in common, despite our differences.

We banter about dress length and style, even color. Each word is an unspoken reassurance to each other that the future we've always talked and dreamed about is still the future we both want.

Leah comes in a few minutes later and snuggles between us. It could be awkward, her snuggling up to Jessica more, but she almost never does that. I don't know if it's an unconscious thing, or what, but she's always touching or climbing on both of us at the same time, when she can.

The episode ends and the natives are restless — at least two kids have come in to ask about dinner. I'm tempted to call for pizza, but I get out of bed anyway. I'm surprised when Leah follows.

"I help you," she says, and I smile.

In the kitchen, I put her apron on her, and we work together. Only after several minutes do I spy Jess watching us from the corner of the room.

"What's up, creeper?" I say, raising my eyebrows at her.

She laughs. "Oh, please. You like to watch me sleep, how is that any less creepy?"

"I never said I wasn't also a creeper, however, you're beautiful when you sleep. You look so relaxed and peaceful."

"Well, you look perfectly relaxed and peaceful right now."

I suppose she's right. I've always loved to cook, providing for my family in a way that nourishes their bodies and spirits. I have no doubts that I look content and calm as I make my way around our kitchen with the small fry at my feet.

"Maybe we should put Mom to work," I say to Leah, and she scrunches her nose. "No? How about if she's in charge of dessert?"

"Brownies?" Leah asks, hedging her bets.

"Sounds good to me."

I look over at Jess and gauge her reaction. "Are you using the oven?" she asks.

"Nope." I smile. "It's all yours."

"Well, make room then."

She joins us in the room, turning on music as she works. I'll never be able to listen to certain songs and not think of her. Sad songs, happy songs, dirty songs… each one holds a memory of a certain time. I know there will be more, too. Our time together has only just begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope the adventures never stop in my mind, or in our lives.**

**No infringement of any kind is intended.  
**

* * *

When the alarm goes off, I groan on instinct, not ready for morning and all the responsibilities. Whether or not I'm ready, though, the house starts to slowly wake up around me, starting with Jessica.

"Morning," she says, leaning to kiss me.

I smile and kiss her back softly. "Good morning."

We're alone in bed, Edward having left an hour ago.

"Ready to wake them?"

"No," I say. "Let's just pretend for another few minutes."

Our kiss intensifies and I wonder how long we actually have before anyone's late for work, or trying to crawl into bed with us.

Unfortunately, it's not long. Knocks start at the door, and we get out of bed quickly, putting our clothes on and wandering down to the kitchen. I get breakfast ready as Jess combs hair and double-checks clothes. When the eggs and toast are on everyone's plates, I turn my attention to making lunch. As I smear peanut butter on bread, I catch a glimpse of her watching me. Sometimes, even though we don't have to any more, we mouth I love you at each other, and when she does, my heart soars. It's an oddly comforting reminder of how things were at the beginning — and it throws me back into being so grateful to have them actually with me instead of so far away like they used to be.

Jessica hands me a cup of coffee and I kiss her quickly in thanks. "You're the best."

"I know, I know," she jokes, batting her eyelashes at me. "You can thank me later."

The smirk on her face tells me that if I play my cards right, I'll totally get my chance, too. It isn't long before all the kids are on the bus and on their way to school. Jess is working on a project in the other room as I clean up the kitchen and think about what needs to be done for dinner prep.

After I finish up, I go looking for her. I need to see her, talk to her, even if it's just for a second while passing between rooms and jobs and other life shenanigans. I finally find her in the playroom, tossing toys into a bin. She stares at the blanket fort with her hands on her hips, and I sneak up behind her.

"Wanna crawl inside with me?" I ask, wrapping my arms around her waist.

She tilts her head to smile at me. "Fuck yes."

"They didn't bring enough stuff in here," I complain, once we're inside. "I'll be right back."

Jess gives me her best pouty face, but I'm determined. We need a few things to make this experience the best it can be. From the kitchen, I grab fruit and cheese, then crackers and a bottle of water. I make sure to bring my ipod, so we can listen to music, and then I get the softest blanket on our bed.

"Did you fall asleep?" I ask, lifting the edge of the fort entrance and climbing back in.

"Almost," she admits, her cheeks turning pink.

Before I can even arrange the food and drinks, much less put the music on, she's grabbing my shirt and lifting it over my head. Her lips crash into mine, full of want and need, and we're no longer two housemoms; we're lovers. My bra is off and her shirt flies somewhere in the chaos, then her bra, too. By the time our pants are off, it's a mash of hands and lips and teeth, and it's perfect. It's exactly what I need, and maybe what she needs, too.

I move to position myself above her, but she gets the upper hand and pins my hands above my head. My heart starts to beat faster, and I wonder what she has planned, or if she even has a plan at all.

"Leave them here," she says, and I know from the tone of her voice not to question.

"Yes, mistress," I say, winking at her and smiling.

Her lower half pushes against my leg, wet heat and need, and I want to fast forward to the part where we're both coming. That wouldn't be any fun, though, and she knows it.

Wrapping her lips around my nipple, Jessica uses her teeth to pull and tug. My hips lift and press against her body. It takes every ounce of concentration to not move my hands and touch her; her body is such a gift, and it kills me to not be able to worship her the way she's loving me.

When she makes her way lower, kissing a wet trail down my belly and straight to where I need her, I ache to put my hands in her hair. Even though her lips and tongue are making paths over my clit, I can tell she's not trying to make me orgasm, and I'm frustrated. I angle my hips, move my legs over her shoulders, do everything I can think of, but she still teases me mercilessly… payback for the numerous times I've done the same, no doubt.

After countless minutes, she makes eye contact and my tongue flutters over my body in the exact way I need. I can't hold back the scream and when her fingers push into me, every muscle in my body tenses. I'm out of control in the best possible way, coming and pleading and thanking.

I can barely breathe when she makes her way up into my arms, the agreement for me not to move them clearly over. I cling to her like a life raft. In so many ways, she's saved me. I know it's mutual, we've saved each other, but it doesn't make my need for her any less intense. In these moments, I worry she can see right into my soul, and that my need and love for her will overwhelm and scare her. It's a risk I take every time, though, not wanting to shield my emotions. Even if it's scary, I need her to know how much she matters.

For a few slow minutes, we kiss gently. She's letting me come down slowly, letting me bask in the glow of our love, and I cherish it. I'm usually eager to make her come first, and these moments when I cede control and power are important. I don't waste time, though, and once I can tell I'm back on solid ground, my smile widens, my mind racing with all the ways I'm going to make her come.


	9. Chapter 9

No infringement of any kind is intended. Missing you deeply, sweet girl.

* * *

Once I have her on her back, I kiss around her face. I kiss her forehead, just below her ears, over her closed eyelids, and then on her soft lips. She's already breathing fast, her hands skimming up and down my sides, but I don't want to rush. At her breasts, I lick and suck, nibbling at her nipples as she makes soft sounds of pleasure.

One of my hands makes its way between her legs, and I stroke her with intent as I suck around the flesh of her breast. When the dark center is in my mouth again, I flick my tongue against it as I suck, and she pushes up against my hand. Letting my fingers slip lower, I tease her opening as I continue to lavish attention at her breast. Before long, I can tell she's ready to come, but I'm not, so I trail my hand higher and wrap it around her body. I pull her closer to me, moving my mouth back to hers.

"Please," she whispers. It's breathy and hot as fuck, but there's no way it's going to work.

I smile against her lips, then begin my descent down her body again. I take it even slower this time, pausing at Jess's breasts, but not stopping there. Between her legs, I kiss her thighs and suck at the skin. I can smell her and for a moment, the memory of her in my mouth floods my senses and I can taste her, even though I haven't yet allowed myself that pleasure. Skimming my nose up and down her lips, the temptation to dart my tongue out for a quick flick is too much. I'm rewarded with a gasp and I smirk that I've caught her by surprise.

She's whispering more pleas and requests, and I want to give in. I want to watch her come as badly as she wants to come, but I make her wait just a little longer. I still marvel at the way she tastes, looks, and feels, and I want as much of it as I can have.

When I'm ready to give in to her, I move my mouth over her clit and touch ever-so-lightly. I'm not even sure she can feel it, until she lifts her hips again and pushes her body against me harder. It's feather-light, I'm sure, but she feels it and gifts me with her beautiful sounds and facial expressions.

My mouth moves across her pussy, licking and sucking and lapping up as much of her as I can, while still focusing on bringing her to orgasm. Her taste tingles in my mouth, and my fingers slip inside her. I know just how to get her off, and I'm finished teasing her, so I work them both together until she's falling over the delicious edge of pleasure. Her back arches, her body sways from side to side, and I chase her the entire time, bringing her higher, until she can take no more.

As she slows her movements, I do the same, and when she's on the bed again, taking deep breaths, I lay a few kisses around her body on my way back up to her arms.

For several minutes, we lay in silence, simply touching and stroking each other. It still amazes me every time we connect in this way, but at the same time, it feels exactly perfect. The years before she existed in my life seem farther and farther away, and I can barely hold onto the memories of my life before we were us.

"Hungry?" she asks, sitting up.

I am, for so much more than what she's offered up, but I nod and smile. She reaches for the grapes and plucks a few, feeding them to me. I take my turn, picking her favorite cheese and feeding her, too. When the plate is nearly empty, she reaches for a blanket and covers us up; we lie together again, her head resting on my breast, and entwine our legs.

The next thing I know, I'm waking up in a panic, worried and paranoid the kids will walk in on us.

"Shit," I mutter, stretching as quickly as I can. "Wake up, baby."

"What time is it?" she asks, her voice thick with sleep and love.

I pick up my phone and read the time out loud, knowing now that we have a few minutes to spare, but just a few. We need to clean up and put our clothes back on before we get caught.

The day continues on just like any normal day in any other house. Kids do homework, messes are made, and patience is tested.

We eat dinner at the table, a circle of family and love. "How was your day?" Jessica asks Edward, and the small talk continues as we fill ourselves until we're stuffed.

By the time the kids are bathed and in their beds, I'm in desperate need of sleep or perhaps snuggles. Jess is almost always the first one to sleep, but I feel worn down, and make my way upstairs after giving them kisses goodnight. I lay in bed and think about my life. Our lives. I think about the way we've intertwined them, and if we've made the right choices along the way. There've been so many sacrifices, and we'll never know if the path we were on before was better than the path we picked, but in my heart, I feel like it was the right thing.

I think about our kids, the ones I gave birth to and the ones Jess did, and how they've interacted and thrived. I think about the ways they've acted out, too, and I worry. I worry about hormones and college and missing them — all of them — and about the time we'll have on our hands once they start moving out to live their own lives.

As I try to drift to sleep, I wonder where we might travel to next, and what adventures we'll have. The three of us have a date night planned for Friday, and my thoughts shift to dirty things; my dreams are full of things we've experienced and things I can't wait to try.


	10. Chapter 10

By Friday, I'm equal parts antsy and anxious for date night. The kids are excited for a new sitter, so that works in our favor. I managed to schedule her 15 minutes before we're supposed to leave, to give Jess and I enough alone time to get ready. Edward is joining us at the restaurant straight from work.

"Okay, be good," I say to no one in particular, on our way out.

"I plan to," Jess says, smacking my ass as she walks by.

I almost worry about the sitter having seen us, but then I realize she'll figure things out sooner or later — hell, one of the kids will probably give her way more details than she needs while we're gone.

"You have my cell number, right?" I ask Rose.

"Yep."

"And Jessica's?"

"Yep."

"Well, we're out of here, then. Just remember we aren't far if you need anything. Don't hesitate to text me if you have any questions."

"Come on," Jess interrupts, lacing her fingers with mine. "She'll be fine."

After an exchange of smiles, we walk out the front door hand-in-hand. I lock the deadbolt and we're walking to the restaurant. The sun hasn't set yet, and the warm air kisses my skin like a lover. The thought makes me shiver and smile.

I turn to Jess. "Excited to be going out?"

"Yes!"

She squeezes my hand in hers. Her lack of a longer response makes me nervous, but I remind myself that not everyone is as wordy as I am all the time.

Edward's already texted me to say he's seated in the back, so when we make our way through the crowded entryway of the restaurant, my eyes scan the room for him. Jessica walks behind me, her hand still in mine, and finally, we spot him. He leans over to kiss us both, and I can only imagine what people around us are thinking. Of course, we've been to this restaurant a few times now, and the wait staff never flinches or looks twice at our unusual arrangement.

After some small talk, the waitress shows up with Edward's cocktail and takes Jess and my drink orders. We peek at the menus, even though we probably know them by heart, and order quickly. No one's really interested in dinner, though. We're all eager to get to the part after. The part where we reconnect without kids or work. There are lingering touches and glances as we eat.

"Dessert?" Edward asks.

"Yes," I say. "At home."

My message is clear enough, my impatience shining through.

When we walk in the door, it's silent and I'm shocked. "You got them all to sleep?"

Rose smiles. "The little ones, yes, about 10 minutes ago. I'm sure the older kids are awake, but they should be in bed reading."

I bow down to her, and make sure Edward tips her extra.

"I'll check on the girls and meet you in the bedroom?" I offer up.

"Sure."

As they walk down the hallway toward the door, they hands link, and a pang of jealousy shoots through me. Even though I'll be joining them in a few minutes, it's still something I'm not entirely used to. I want them to love each other, need it, really, but it's taken adjustment.

When I've checked on the girls and turned their light out, I walk to the room. I'm surprised the door is unlocked, but let myself in and wander to the bathroom to undress. I can hear them already in bed. I can't quite tell what they're doing, I just know that I want to be in there with them.

After my clothes are off, I turn and can finally see them together. Edward is between her legs, teasing her, and if I'm guessing correctly, he's about to push inside. Jessica's eyes are trained on me, a seeming half question half request. I smile back and her eyes close as Edward's body joins hers.

I'm grateful for their position. I climb into the bed and touch them both before leaning between them. It's not easy, but from this angle, my mouth and tongue can taste them both. I focus mainly on her, swiping my tongue over her clit as Edward fuck her. It's intoxicating, them, the three of us, everything about what we're doing. Every time Edward pulls out, I can taste them together and I want more.

Jessica's hand tangles in my hair and her fingers pull slightly as her legs shake. I wish for a different position, one where I can turn my head and watch her come, but it's not meant to be. Instead, I try as best I can to look up at Edward, needing to connect with one of them in some way. His hand joins hers on my head, and god, I want to come so badly.

Profanities stream from Jess's mouth and then she moans long and loud, and I make sure to focus and concentrate as she comes. Edward picks up speed, and soon enough, I can tell he's coming, too. It's beautiful, the sounds they make. I squeeze my thighs and ache for my turn.


End file.
